The invention relates to a specimen analyzer and a specimen analysis method.
Consumables such as a reagent are used in a specimen analyzer. Since it is necessary to use reagents of appropriate kinds and quality in order to obtain correct measurement results, consumables are managed by inputting information on the consumables prior to use in the analyzer.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-68979 discloses a specimen analyzer which includes a keyboard to input information by manual operation, and a barcode reader which receives barcode read information. This specimen analyzer of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-68979 is capable of inputting information on consumables such as a reagent with both the keyboard and the barcode reader.
Here, a specimen analyzer intended to be used by a user with insufficient expertise and test skills is required to be simply operated while preventing mistakes and the like. However, the specimen analyzer of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-68979 is capable of inputting information on consumables with both the keyboard and the barcode reader, and this good usability which enables inputting with the two input units may conversely cause trouble in the form of input mistakes with the keyboard.